


Rose of Cimarron

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Rose of Cimarron [2]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: Rose’s family moves to the Cimarron Valley in Kansas and meet up with old friends.
Series: Rose of Cimarron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550212
Kudos: 5





	Rose of Cimarron

“Papa, are there more trees in Cimarron?” Rose asked.

“Some,” he answered. “Not a lot.” He turned towards his daughter, and smiled faintly. “Just means we can sell some.”

Rose looked into the valley of the Cimarron River as they started to head down. She nodded.

It had been five years since they had moved from the eastern end of Kansas to the Cimarron Valley. Pa said it was because there were even better opportunities for a mercantile with all the new farmers. Rose wondered if it was to finally get rid of the rumors that never left them. Ma’s health had not been the best in the last couple of years. Her neighbors had never believed them that they weren’t more involved with the Free Staters, since they had sheltered Han and Jed. She really never was the same since the boys had left. Some former friends never forgave them for taking them in when they needed it. Some never forgave them for letting them run away. 

Rose quit school eventually and took over running the mercantile with Pa. Thom was finishing up school and hoping to go back east to the new Kansas State University. Rose silently mourned the end of her formal schooling, but put those ambitions into making their mercantile the best it could be, so Thom could indeed go off to college. She even had a good business selling trees.

Thom came from school one day, bringing along his friend, Ned. They were chattering and laughing away in the stockroom. Rose could not really scold them, even though it bothered her while she was trying to clear up the books after her father had been at them. Thom came home every day, directly from school, to help her in the store. Ma mostly stayed up in their rooms. Pa was often out and about at the rural farms, making deliveries, sometimes just chatting. He eventually left the running of the store more and more to Rosie. She was much better with numbers. Keeping the accounts and inventory just came natural to her. Some of the drive had gone out of her father, since her mother did little more than sit in her rocking chair and knit scarves for orphan children.

Some old memories came back, of when Rose was among those laughing in the storeroom. She shook her head, knowing those days were gone. She looked up expectantly as the bell over the door rang. She sighed. Annamarie Myers, who came by in the afternoons sometimes, to work the counter, so Rose could focus on other things, hurried in, with an exasperated look on her face.

“Sorry I’m late, Rosie,” she sighed, as she hung up her hat and shawl. “Mother would not settle for her afternoon nap, so I just couldn’t get away on time.”

It was not the first time Rose had heard this excuse from Annamarie, and she was certain it would not be the last. However she knew that the woman was telling the truth. She felt sorry for the old maid who had to deal with her temperamental mother while trying to eke out a few dollars to help with their monthly budget, now that her father had passed.

Rose refused to admit the parallels between herself and the older woman. She told herself she was still in her teens, while Annamarie was not on the right side of thirty. The older woman was still tall and slender, even if some of the boys in the town said she looked like a broomstick. Her blonde hair and blue eyes might not be as lustrous as they had been when she was younger, but she kept herself well.

Rose was still solidly built. That had not changed. Some parts had rounded more as she had grown older. Rose did not think she was uncomely, even with her dishwater blonde hair and pale gray eyes, but men, especially young ones, did not seem much interested after she could load fifty pound seed bags more quickly than they could.

She decided she still had time to find a husband. Right now with Ma as she was and Pa as he was, it would not work in any case. Her only hope was that Thom would go off to the university, and find a good job and a good wife. Maybe she would have nieces and nephews to spoil someday.

She smiled at Annamarie, patted her gently on the shoulder and said, “Well, you’re here now. I’m going to go on the back porch, so that I can finish these figures. I’ll be back in time for you to get home and make supper.” Laughter came from the storeroom. “Thom is in there with Ned.”

She shook her head as Annamarie checked her hair in one of the mirrors on display. “Come get me if you hear any crashes.”

Annamarie nodded as Rose proceeded out the door, but also continued to look towards the storeroom. Rose shook her head again, hoping there would not be enough business to require her to come back into the store until she knew exactly what her father had entered incorrectly in the books.

A smile had just crossed her face, as she corrected the entry, when she heard yells and crashes from inside. She closed her eyes briefly, but then turned to rush back into the store, when she heard, “Stop! Thief!” and Annamarie wailing. She wished that she could leave the store for even a few minutes, but it seemed impossible these days.

The scene as she walked back in astounded her. A shelf of crockery had been pushed over and was shattered all over the floor, along with a stack of ready-made shirts and hats. Luckily she had repositioned the flour and sugar bins safely in the back long ago.

A raggedly, dark haired boy had Ned pinned on the floor, while another equally ragged boy with long blonde curls had a gun in his right hand pointed at Thom and a bag of apples in his left hand. Annamarie was blubbering at full volume.

“Rose,” Thom turned towards his sister. “It’s …”

“Well.” She took a deep breath. “Obviously some poor, hungry, fellow Christians.” She glared at Jed, until he aimed the gun down at the floor, but did not put it away. She then turned her gaze on Han, who started to release Ned, but then everything flared up again when Ned tried to take advantage of this new leverage.

“STOP!!” Rose hollered in her loudest voice, and pulled Han and Ned apart, regardless of the gun Jed had pointed at them.  
“You,” Rose pushed Ned towards the door. “Go home.”

“But,” he complained. “They were trying to rob poor Annamarie.”

“No,” Rose said calmly. “They were not. You’re mistaken.” She glared at Ned again until he left. She then gave Jed a look, and he quickly and quietly put away his gun. He kept the bag of apples in his hand.

Then she turned towards the older woman who was still bawling. “Annamarie, sweetie.” She wiped her friend’s tears, with a handkerchief. “Take a deep breath.” She did and started to settle. “Go in back and wash your face. It’s near enough time for you to go home to make supper.”

Annamarie nodded, but started to say, “But, Rosie, I think…”

“Just stop thinking, sweetheart.” She held Annamarie by her shoulders until she took another breath and nodded. “Go wash your face.” Rose turned her around and gave her a bit of a gentle push. Once Annamarie was out of sight, Rose turned around and looked, really looked at Jed and Han.

“What on earth are you doin’ here, in my store?”

“It’s where the food was,” Han gave them a shadow of his wide dimpled grin.

Jed shrugged. He looked a lot more world wise than the last time Rose and Thom had seen him. “We were hungry.”

“And didn’t have any money,” Han concluded.

Annamarie came out as Han was getting up off the floor, and Jed was setting down the bag of apples.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Annamarie.” Rose said as she herded her friend out of the door.

“But, Rosie.” The older woman looked at the boys, and then whispered, loudly. “Will you be alright?”

“Yes, Annamarie.” Rose looked her solidly in the face. “It was just a joke. These boys are old friends.”

She looked doubtful, but then hurried out the door and on her way home.

Rose turned back to the boys, after locking the front door, and drawing the shades. She looked them up and down.

“There’s a bath tub out in the shed, and a pump out there too.” She turned her back on the boys. “I’ll fetch some clothes for you and have Thom bring them out.” She turned back and glared at them, using her solid frame to blot out the fading sunlight coming in from the front windows. “And then you’ll work here until you earn enough to pay for the damaged inventory, your clothes and your food too.”

The town of Cimarron went from telling a tale of how the mercantile almost got robbed to wondering who were the handsome young men that now worked there. Some said they were cousins, as they treated Rose as fondly as an older sister, and Thom as a younger brother. Some thought they might be vying for Rose’s hand in marriage, as it was obvious that she’d eventually end up owning the store when her parents passed, what with Thom going off to college.

The young ladies of the town were known to visit the mercantile more often, as the goods on display had definitely improved. 

“Oh, Mr. Smith, can you help me, please?” Olive Brandour smiled and simpered, as she batted her eyes at the handsome young man who surprisingly now worked at the mercantile.

“Yes, Miss Brandour.” Han wanted to be anywhere but helping the spoiled daughter of the local banker, but he knew Rosie and her family depended upon the goodwill of the community for the success of their store. “What can I help you find?”

“Mary Carsten told me that there were some lovely new silks on display.” She smiled wider, if possible. “I mustn’t be outdone at the spring cotillion, so please show me what you have available.” She paused with a pout. “And maybe tell me what Mary purchased, so I’ll make certain, well, that I don’t purchase the same fabric.”

“Heck, Miss Brandour.” Han led her towards the bolts of fabric in the back, that had been placed away from the glare of any fading sun. “I’m certain Rosie would be able to help you better with that than me.” He did smile at her then. “Now if you need some new flower seeds and a hoe, I might be able to help with that.”

“I probably could help you better with that too.” Rose shook her head as she passed by, gathering up items from a list one of the locals farmers had left earlier in the morning.” She stared at Han and Olive, who she thought were standing just a bit closer than necessary. “But Mary purchased the blue.”

“Well, then I’ll just have to purchase the mauve.” Olive made a face at Rose, before she turned towards Han, who was staring up at the bolts of silk.

“It’s the pink one, Han.” Rose’s voice came from the back of the store.

The young men of the town no longer came in to slyly make fun of the sturdy young woman who ran the place in her parents’ stead. Those who had still tried, were quickly and efficiently tossed in the street by one or both of the lovely young men who were now clerks at the mercantile.

“Rosie?” Jed called out as he was completing an order for Mr. Peterson. “Says here that his wife needs some, um, baking powder.” He paused and smiled at her as she came out of the back. “I figure that’s different than gun powder.”

“By the flour bins, above them, in a tin.” Rose turned to straighten out the new offering of cook pots. Mrs. Lauder had gone trough every one, to make certain she purchased the best available.

“Got it.” He smiled again at her as he passed on his way to the counter to box up the order. “Thanks for being so patient with us.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever make shop clerks out of you two.” She smiled back, but shook her head. “I know this really isn’t what you want to be doing, but at least it will put food in your bellies and a roof over your heads for a while, until you decide what you all will be doing. Even if it is the barn.”

“And we’re very thankful, Rosie. We know there’s barely enough room for you, Thom, and your parents above the store.” Han had come in from the back where he had been sorting a recent shipment that had arrived. He stopped to give her a quick peck on the cheek, which made her both blush, as well as huff from frustration at being teased. “Besides, it would be hard to decide which of us would be courting you, if we had any more opportunity.”

“Hannibal Heyes, you stop being silly.” She stomped off, back behind the counter, as she noticed someone on the boardwalk who looked like they were slowing down to turn into the store. Jed was still down one of the aisles, looking for the last items for the order he was assembling, and Han had gone back into the storeroom, after he put the box of sewing needles on the counter by Rosie. They had run low on them, so he had brought the box up, as he knew she’d want it sooner rather than later to restock those items. The door opened, just as she heard him opening more boxes of supplies in the back.

It was Jack Hunter, the son of one of the local farmers. He was a handsome young man and he knew it. His hair was blonder than Jed’s, but his eyes were not the sky blue of the Curry family. They were darker, and Rosie wasn’t always certain she felt comfortable with what she saw in them, but as they needed the business from the Hunter’s farm, she always tried to be polite to him, even when he wasn’t the nicest to her.

“Hey, there, Rosio.” His smile wasn’t the nicest either. He looked around carefully. “Where are those new bodyguards of yours?”

“Working.” Her heart started to beat faster, but her face remained unchanged. Han and Jed had recently taught her the niceties of how to play poker.

“Well, here.” He slapped down a list that looked to be from his father. “Fill this. While I go to the saloon to get a beer.” He turned and left without another word.

Rose stared after him, but with a deep breath and another glance at the list, started gathering items to put in one of the boxes they kept handy.

Jed carried up the completed order for the Petersons, setting it to the side, where it could stay until they came to pick it up. “Why do you let them treat you so poorly? 

“Have to be nice to the customers, or we won’t sell anything.” She just shook her head as she went off to gather more items for the order. “And then you won’t have anything to eat.”

It was almost closing time when Jack Hunter came back for his family’s order. Having spent a good portion of the afternoon in the saloon, he was rather loud and obnoxious by the time he made it back to the mercantile. Unfortunately the boys had gone out on a delivery run and weren’t expected back soon.

“Rosie, my darlin’! How are you doing this fine day?” Jack leaned over the counter, smiling lasciviously at her.

“Got your order all boxed up, Jack.” Since it was just her and him in the store, and he seemed beyond caring, she wasn’t smiling back at him. She tried to hand him his items over the counter, but he forestalled her efforts by starting around the end.

“Oh, Rose. It ain’t like you’re going to get any real offers, not the way you look. Just give me a kiss.” He had reached out for her even as she was backing away, trying to find the fireplace poker she had started to keep handy.

Suddenly he wasn’t behind the counter anymore.

Jed had grabbed him and was frog-marching towards the door.

“Hey, you can’t handle me like this!” Jack’s voice was almost an octave higher. “My father will hear about it.”

“Well, then we can tell him exactly how you were behaving towards our dear friend, Rose here.” Han had a wickedly harsh smile on his face, as he turned to open the door to the boardwalk.

“You going to apologize to Rosie?” Jed’s voice had lowered about an octave.

“She ain’t worth an apology.” Jack looked like he had more that he wanted to say, but before he could the Kid tossed him out the front door. Han slammed it and turned to Rose with his smile still in place.

“Boys.” Rose shook her head as she looked from one of them to the other. “That will just get us all in trouble.”

“This ain’t the first time he’s been disrespectful, Rosie.” Jed just crossed his arms and glared back at her.

“But I hope it will be the last.” Han came to stand beside his cousin.

“I can take care of it.” Rose hefted the poker.

“You think hitting him over the head with that would cause less of a problem?” Han crossed his arms too. “You know it would have come to that. Eventually.”

Rose ran her hand over her eyes, not wanting to agree. She glared at the boys, but then went into the back of the store. 

“Since you’re back, I’ll go work on my books again.” Han stopped Jed from following her, as they both heard the quaver in her normally strong voice.

“Give her a minute, then you can go check on her.” Han started straightening out the items that had been jostled during the altercation.

“What she gonna do when we have to leave again?” Jed picked up the box with the Hunters’ order to take it in the back to await the arrival of Jack’s father.

“She’ll be able to handle it.” Han’s voice was determined. “We just have to bust a few heads before we go.”

It was almost two months later that Rose and Thom’s uncle showed up. Their father had written him, about how well the store was running now, with the two young men who worked with Rose and Thom. Rose’s father has also passed along the rumors he had heard that one of them might be looking to own the store one day, but he had no problem with the now fine young men, who he had known as boys.

It was his brother, who showed up one fine, sunny day, claiming that Rose and Thom’s parents owed him a significant amount of money, and thus that he was the true owner of the prosperous mercantile.

“Now, Joseph, you know you’ve not paid me back for that money I loaned you, when things were not going well at your last store.” Rosie and Thom’s uncle was a large, brooding man, who kept giving Han and Jed glaring looks, even while they tried to stay our of his view.

“Are you certain I didn’t pay you all that back?” Rosie’s father looked confused. “I was certain I had.” He turned towards his daughter, who even he knew was much now better taking care of the business’s books.

“You didn’t record the loan or the payments, Papa.” Rosie’s face flushed as she had to make this admission. She did not look up at her uncle, worried that she wouldn’t show the proper respect. She was certain she didn’t want to know what would happen if she didn’t.

“Sounds like it is a good thing I traveled all the way out here then.” The big man pulled himself up even taller and straightened the lapels of his jacket. “Seems like this store needs a firm hand to run it well.” He glared at the boys as they looked out of the storeroom.

Jed seemed ready to come to Rosie’s defense, knowing all the effort she had put into making the mercantile what it was and what a good job she she done of cleaning up some of her father’s mistakes. One glare from Rosie, though, and Han quietly held his cousin back.

“And with my guidance, I doubt if we’ll need all the help you currently have.” A thin smile crossed his face as he glanced back at the boys.

“Oh, but Han and Jed have been invaluable.” Rosie’s father valiantly tried to debate his brother.

“Well, we shall see.” Her uncle turned towards Rosie. “Where are the books?”

With a sad, but understanding look towards her father, Rose turned to get the accounts from the back room.

It was less than a week later saw the boys ride off one fresh, bright morning, after each of them gave Thom a big hug and Rose a tender kiss on her plump cheek.

“But where will you go?” Thom asked as they mounted two fine horses. Rose had kept meticulous records of all the hours Han and Jed had worked, what they had been paid, and what they were still owed, if they were being let go. With those wages, they were able to get the horses, and Rose and Thom paid for the tack.

“We have some friends we were planning to meet up with earlier.” Han smiled widely, and Thom smiled back, looking like he believed them. 

“Mustn’t be that good of friends if you were starving when you showed up here.” Rose noticed how Jed wouldn’t meet her gaze and she stared at his cousin until his smile faltered.

“We hadn’t been able to catch up with them, but I’m certain we will now.” Han’s grin returned as his hand rested on his new gun belt he had purchased earlier. Jed still squirmed, but looked much more comfortable in the used belt he had bought off one of the local cowhands. He had spent most of his money on the shiny new Colt in the holster.

“Let us know when you get settled.” Thom backed off as they turned to mount.

“Sure.” Hannibal Heyes smiled again, meeting Rosie’s grim visage, even if Jed would not. “When we get settled.”

“Rose.” Their uncle had come out the back of the store. “I need you to explain this bookkeeping entry to me. And Thomas, I need to to help stock.” He did not turn back into the store, but waited, impatiently.

Rose wiped the tears that had started to form in her eyes and boldly went up to first Han and then Jed, giving each a fierce hug that they willingly returned.

“Good luck, boys.”

“We’ll always remember you, Rosie.” Heyes waved his hat as he started off. “Keep her in line, Thom.” He turned and then the Kid waved, giving Rose and her brother one last fleeting smile, before he too swiveled to follow his cousin into the rising sun.


End file.
